


The Venom

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Poetry, My Apologies Mr Poe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Edgar Allan Poe’sThe Ravenreimaged for Eddie and Venom.





	The Venom

Once upon a night quite dreary, while I shopped, sad and bleary,  
Through many a quaint and curious item in Mrs Chen’s store—  
While I browsed food ungratifying, suddenly I saw someone spying,  
A stranger poorly prying, prying during my dull chore.  
“There's some idiot,” I muttered, “spying on me in this store—  
And very badly once more.” 

Ah, distinctly I remember it was the month before November;  
And no longer was I a member of Anne’s life or any press core.  
So nervously I seized the chance;—the unlikely happenstance  
Doctor Skirth gave me to freelance—freelance against Drake once more—  
Against that rich and repellant madman Cartlon Drake once more—  
And take him down for evermore.

But the sterile, sad, and secret laboratory she took me to,  
Thrilled me—filled my phone with more fantastic pics than I could ask for;  
Then from one cell I heard a greeting, my name and a rapid beating  
“Eddie! Eddie!” she was repeating “Please open this fucking door—  
Open it” she kept repeating, “And let me out this fucking door;—  
I can’t take it anymore!”

Presently, I found an extinguisher; then, my motions a blur,  
I used it to break my way through the strong plexiglass door.  
Maria was finally free, only to promptly attack me!  
Soon blackness was all I could see, see it soak into every pour,  
Giving me the power to burst out the laboratory's door;—  
And climb trees like never before.

The next day was a wild ride, and several times I nearly died,  
Sweating, screaming, eating lobster live as I never had before;  
After the car chase I was beat, lying broken on the concrete,  
Only then did I fully meet the dangerous, black carnivore  
Who ate a goon and saved my bacon by swimming far offshore—  
There to claim me forevermore.

Then, Dan told me that was a lie, because I was about to die,  
My parasite having placed me in acute organ failure.  
“Ass,” I cried, “I can’t believe you lied—I was only ever your ride!  
No—no it cannot be denied, I was just a suit that you worn;  
Now it’s you who will be denied, I will be your body no more!  
Partners we’ll be nevermore!”

It was a promise I’d have kept if Drake’s goons had been more inept,  
But I was caught and returned to the laboratory once more.  
There I answered questions with class, found Riot was up Drake’s ass;  
And marched to my death full of sass—Only to be saved once more  
By my darling symbiote who caused a gore-filled uproar  
Confessing, **Eddie, you I adore.**

In the end, the world we did save, though it cost Venom a close shave;  
But eventually I found him alive and my heart did soar.  
Never shall we break our tether, regardless what we must weather.  
We’ll always be together, for, as Venom loves to implore;  
**You are mine, forevermore!**


End file.
